


"I'm not a mermaid"

by sutaekk



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Cute, Day 2, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, One Shot, Radio DJ Yoongi, TG19DAY2, and second V is a siren, good ending, humans are trash with nature, i forgot to add, i guess, not an exactly little mermaid friendly, siren taehyung, taegiweek19, well first they're called merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutaekk/pseuds/sutaekk
Summary: "When Yoongi came to visit his best friend three years ago, he didn’t mean to buy that lighthouse."OrYoongi owns a lighthouse and also is a radio dj based in said lighthouse, one day he saves a siren.





	"I'm not a mermaid"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this AU while listening to those songs, if some of you enjoy to read while listening to music, here's for you : 
> 
>  
> 
> ["I'm not a mermaid" YT playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVdWqHtTPkE&list=PLAn_0ej_ZOZ33GOdnTde7o-6VBmamHwVu)
> 
>  
> 
> N/A : This is totally an AU and i also took some liberties with The Little Mermaid, be warned ?

“… This was ‘Santa Monica Dream’ by Angus & Julia Stone. I hope you liked it, it was one of my favourite years ago, until I found this town and this lighthouse. I mean, I thought that my dream was to be a big shot in a big city, make enough money so that tomorrow wouldn’t be a worry of mine. But freedom… Have you ever tasted freedom ? Freedom is better than that, freedom is only peace. Think about that for tonight would you ? Next on is ‘Something Good’ by alt-J, followed by the night playlist that dear RM provided for us. Be careful tonight as a storm is coming on us, my name is Suga from LTH FM, see you tomorrow.”

  


He clicked on the button to cut his microphone and play the next song and smiled to his best friend who was preparing the night playlist next to him.

  


“I gotta say though, your voice is always a pleasure to hear Yoongi.”

  


“You’re not interested in my voice by any means young man, but tell me, you’re not leaving here with a storm coming on are you ?”

  


There was a small bag next to him, which he knew was full of old CD’s and some external hard drive, also full of songs.

  


“Jimin is coming up in a few minutes, we had some plans, but with the weather we just gonna stay in,” he blushed.

  


“Oh, so you’re using my lighthouse as a… _garçonnière_ ? Never would’ve thought that about you Namjoonie. I’m disappointed,” Yoongi added quite dramatically.

  


“C’mon, don’t use your French with me, I don’t even know what that means,” the other whined, “but I guess it’s an insult,” he added, still setting up the playlist while not looking at him. “And… I’m done.”

  


They both sat in their chair being silent for a few minutes, looking through the big window at the sea that was getting angrier at each minutes that passed.

  


“It was,” Yoongi finally said.

  


“What?”

  


“An insult. It was. But who am I to judge how you take Jiminie’s dick up into your arse ?”

  


“And who said he only uses his dick ?”

  


And they both laughed until Jimin finally came up to stare at them like they were both mad, thus making them laugh harder.

  


–

  


When Yoongi came to visit his best friend three years ago, he didn’t mean to buy that lighthouse. He had just graduated, and Namjoon wanted him to meet his boyfriend, so he guessed that would be like a little vacation before going in the hard reality of life. Well, _hard reality_ was like a metaphor for him, since his parents were loaded and were actually the nicest people ever, always supporting him and his fantasies throughout the years. But Yoongi was a bit of drama queen. And after a few days wandering in the little coast town, he fell in love. He fell in love with the abandoned lighthouse hidden by a forest, suspended in time. It was like a fairytale, mermaids were painted all around it in some red that was deteriorating. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He talked about it with Namjoon and Jimin, the boyfriend, and they both said that the last owner died a few years ago and that no one seemed to want to take it back. Apparently some old folklore surrounding the building. Namjoon knew instantly what he wanted to do with it and being the best of the best friends, he helped Yoongi through the acquisition, the paper work and the restoration of it. Adding a few things here and there such as actual liveable floors. The radio station came later, when Yoongi noticed that everyone in the town actually still listened to music through it instead of going on youtube and others streaming platforms. That’s how LighTHouse FM was born. He didn’t know shit about hosting a radio station, but it came to him with the passion and hardwork he put into it. Jimin and Namjoon had their share at it too. Both had a time slot for a specific topic, Namjoon liked to talk about the books he was reading and Jimin had a thing for the DIY thing, he noticed later that was when the oldest would call and ask some question to him. In a blink, LHT was listened by everyone, because it was simple, because it was friendly and mostly because everyone knew everyone. That’s when he met Hoseok, a young boy from town who wanted to have an internship with them, silly, but they all became friends and a year later he was now one of the most important host of it. “Let’s talk”. That was what he called his rubric, Yoongi found it funny, and it was basically what they were doing since the beginning. But people called to say that their pet was missing, or that they lost something. That was LHT, and he was so proud of his baby.

  


They became a family, and Yoongi was happy. Still is. Not a day was like the other, they always had a new topic to talk about, new songs to share, and the view was just amazing. He was free, and that was all he ever wanted in the end, what else could he ask for ?

  


–

  


“I think the storm made some damages on the antenna, I’m gonna call someone to fix it, but no radio for today, maybe it will be set up for tonight,” Yoongi announced to everyone, a little bit sad about it.

  


“That means I can go to sleep again.”

  


That was Namjoon, who clearly said it for Jimin who was sitting next to him. Yoongi sighed but made a gesture as if to say _yeah, you can go fuck yourself, literally._ Hoseok just laughed, as always when the two idiots were acting as rabbits in rut.

  


“I’m sure it will be fixed up by tonight, let me call and see if someone is here, go relax a bit by the sea,” the younger said to him and he nodded.

  


“Let’s see what that storm brought to the shore, shall we ?”

  


–

  


Honestly, it was always the same when a storm was passing by, well, more with the aftermath of it to be clearer. And that was a horrible pun, because nothing was ‘clear’. It was just garbage. Everywhere, and it made him even more sick to see what was the human imprint on nature and that beautiful sea. Plastic bags, bottles, some biscuit packages… Once he even thought that sea storms were meant to bring back those things to them, maybe for us to see that we were actually the worst bastards ever. He sighed for the umpteenth time since he woke up this morning. And as always, he would go to the shore with a trash bag to get back all the things that he could transport. When he heard it. A soft, but so clear, whine. Almost like a cry for help. And he almost cried himself, because of course the storm and all this trash would’ve hurt an animal. He moved carefully toward the sound, ready to face the worst. And nothing, absolutely nothing could’ve prepared him for that sight. Because, let’s be clear, mermaids went extinct centuries ago.

  


  


* * *

  


  


“I need help !! Can you please come… I don’t care that sweet lil Jiminie is inside you… For fuck… Kim Namjoon ! It’s a fucking mermaid !!”

  


“For your information, I’m not a fucking mermaid, I’m a fucking siren.”

  


The human stopped what he was doing with the talking box and looked at him. But he was too focused on changing his tail into legs to see the damages he suffered from.

  


“Fucking Ariel fucking everything for us, I swear. She couldn’t fall in love with an actual folk, she had to go all the way and fell for that piece of sea shit, now all the humans think that Eric saved her when he actually murdered her, and now boo-hoo she is part of the sea and my fucking brother wouldn’t even let me travel alo-… Oh double SHIT !”

  


He was with Jungkook. But now he was alone. Jin was going to kill him. That’s it. He would sell him to some sharks and that will be the end of it all. The travels, the world to see, everything was over and he might even come back as a seashell in his next life. Goodbye tail, goodbye discoveries and wonders.

  


“A-are you okay ?”

  


Oh and he forgot that an actual human saw him. He was done for.

  


“Do I look okay ?! I lost my friend !! He was with me, but now he is not and I’m totally sure that he went back to warn my family and we’re done, we’re all going to die. You, me, and the voices you were talking to. Why do humans throw everything in the sea !!? I’m pissed and hurt and I want to kill you myself so that I can die in peace when it’s my turn,” he spit at the man.

  


He never wondered why he was hurting so much, it might be because he didn’t actually felt it. It was only when he looked at his transformed legs that he saw it, and the pain came rushing through his body.

  


“Now, listen to me clearly, human, I’m going to pass out soon, and your aura actually tells me that you’re good, okay, so you’re going to take me and hide me, you will have to remove that thing out of my footy, I’ll heal by myself. Don’t worry.”

  


And he waited to see if the human understood him before everything turned black.

  


–

  


He knew it wasn’t a dream.

  


“Where are you ?”

  


He also knew now that Jungkook had gone back to the realm.

  


“Just answer me Taehyung… Are you at least safe ?”

  


It was his brother’s voice.

  


“I think I am.”

  


“Do I need to bring the whales with me ?”

  


And that also meant that he was pissed under that worry.

  


“No. I- I am fine Jin.”

  


Was that a snort ?

  


“I’ll be the judge of that.”

  


That’s when he actually woke up.

  


–

  


“You talked about mermaids, and we only saw a badly injured young man, of course I am questioning your sanity.”

  


Taehyung was awake, and apparently the voices in the box were also other humans, as he thought so. He didn’t want to open his eyes, because, yeah, the human who found him had a nice aura around him, but he didn’t know if the others would be like that. How many times Jungkook has been fooled by a nice aura… He didn’t count anymore.

  


“I’m questioning it myself Namjoon.”

  


He almost sighed as he felt bad for the man. The pain was gone, that meant that he healed correctly, the only trouble was that he needed his footy to touch the ocean to gain his tail back. What a clusterfuck of fucketery.

  


“I’m sure he is going to answer all of your questions, just leave Yoongi alone for now Joon,” someone else said.

  


“Mermaids...” the human who identified as Namjoon said, as if it was inconceivable.

  


But… He hated that word. He hated it so much that he couldn’t help himself.

  


“Siren. Not,” and he was sure that his face showed all the disgust he felt at it when he said, “mermaid.”

  


There were four humans with him in the sleeping room. The one who found him was just next to him, sitting on a woody thing.

  


“I’m a siren. Completely different from that thing you all keep saying. Merpeople are the most awful thing ever. So please, stop saying this to describe my being.”

  


He tried to sat up, but the one who found him suddenly pushed him back.

  


“You’re injured, please, be careful,” he said, still worried after all the insanities Taehyung said to him, if he remembered correctly.

  


“Nah, see,” he lifted up the soft thing that was covering his body to show him his footy. “All healed, nice little footy,” he smiled at him.

  


The other humans were shocked.

  


“B-but… It was bleeding badly when you came here…” Human Namjoon was really shocked, but Taehyung was clearly amused by it.

  


“Difference between a siren and a merpeople. We are magical beings. Now. Can I leave please ? Before my brother comes and actually kills us all ? I am not even supposed to tell you all of this… Oh I’m in trouble.”

  


He started to worry his lips, but the human who saved him stopped him in doing so.

  


“You can go, don’t worry.”

  


That’s when something even weirder happened. His heart started to beat really fast as he connected his eyes into the human’s.

  


“What’s your name ?” he asked suddenly.

  


“Yoongi.”

  


He didn’t asked for his, and somehow, Taehyung was reassured by that.

  


“Thank you Yoongi for saving and protecting my life. My name is Taehyung,” they smiled at each other, simply knowing but not quite understanding what all of this meant.

  


–

  


“So you’re telling me, that humans saw you, and that you didn’t killed them ? Are you stupid ?!”

  


He loved his brother. Really.

  


“I’m saying that they all had good auras. Humans like that are so rare and you wanted me to kill them ?? You’re the one who’s saying stupid things. They were good to me, and they let me go. What more do you want ? Their hearts on a gold plate ?”

  


They didn’t stop arguing after Taehyung came back.

  


The humans let him go and they were all about kindness and warmth. He didn’t Jin to be close to them.

  


“You seem to forget what they did...”

  


“Centuries ago ! And it was ONE man, not all of them.”

  


“You’re so naive Taehyung. Look at what they’re doing right now. Not even bothering that the world is ending. We’re the ones who’re cleaning up after all their faults, their mistakes. By Poseidon, the universe would be far better without them polluting it ! Humans are selfish and unconscious, only creating wars over territories, they’re destroying everything.” He turned his back on him and swam away but not without adding, “I have no choice but to kill them Taehyung.”

  


“Then you must know that I **owe** them.”

  


Jin froze.

  


“Only you. Only you could do something like that… Knowing what would be the consequences.” He sighed. “You have three cycles. Three cycles to persuade them.”

  


“So mote it be, my King.”

  


“So mote it be, little brother.”

  


Three cycles. He could do it.

  


–

  


“Only three cycles ??? Oh my god, you’re gonna die.”

  


“Absolutely not helping right here Jungkook.”

  


They were swimming to the shore. Jungkook wouldn’t leave his side after losing him like that.

  


“So what’s your plan, telling them bluntly ? Or like bargaining ? You can also threaten them !”

  


Taehyung looked at Jungkook like another head grew on him.

  


“You’re spending too much time with my brother...” but he thought about it. How was he going to persuade the four humans. Such a fucketery.

  


And as they came closer to the shore, that something that he felt the cycle before was growing. He was going to see Yoongi again, and that made him happy.

  


  


* * *

  


  


He knew. He knew that Taehyung was coming back, but he never thought it would be that sooner, as two heads were suddenly in front of him, their bodies hidden by the sea, one smiling was smiling at him like he knew he was smiling back, and the other kept looking back and forth at them.

  


“Wait, you didn’t tell me your heart had fallen ! Taehyung is in love, oh my Poseidon !”

  


But sincerely, so was Yoongi.

  


–

  


They were all sitting in Yoongi’s room, the six of them. And it was kinda weird. But it wasn’t at the same time ? See, weird.

  


“So you’re telling us that in three cycles, if we don't make a decision, your brother is going to kill us all ?” Namjoon said flatly.

  


“You all. I’m just a moral support to the idiot,” Jungkook smiled brightly at them.

  


“Not helping,” Taehyung slapped his hand.

  


“What exactly is three cycles ?” Jimin asked.

  


“Three days.”

  


“That’s short.” That was Hoseok, who was looking at Taehyung with sympathy.

  


“What happen to you if we refuse ?” Yoongi asked at his turn when silence fell. He supposed it was a good question since Taehyung couldn’t make eye contact with any of the person present in the room.

  


“He can’t answer to that question Yoongi,” Jungkook was still smiling, but something dark was present in his eyes. “The choice that you’re doing is for you, and only you. The tricky thing though, is that I wasn’t here, so I can talk a bit, quite convenient isn’t it Taehyung,” he winked at the other siren. “You can chose to stay here, King Jin can’t do anything to you, even if he wanted to, Taehyung **owe** all of you present here, that means that his life is the price to pay. Just not in the ways that you’re imagining it. That’s the only thing I can say. That thing is absolutely amazing ! What’s it called ??” he also had the focus of a dog seeing a squirrel.

  


–

  


“I’m sorry that I brought you all into this...” Taehyung whispered.

  


They were the only ones left on the floor, Jimin and Namjoon went back to whatever they were doing, and Jungkook followed Hoseok into town. So they were alone.

  


“You were hurt because of the human’s stupidity, plus, whatever choice we make, we are not affected by it. We should be the ones saying sorry...” he thought about it before adding “plus, my choice is already made. As I am sure is everyone else.”

  


Taehyung looked at him.

  


“We would be sirens, isn’t that so cool ?”

  


“What about your families ?? Also I can feel that you have a strong connection to that housy.” Taehyung looked desperate. “You can’t leave it all just like that !”

  


“You’re cute,” Yoongi smiled at him and looked into his eyes. “And you’re friend is very, very smart. We have to make a choice, sure, but neither of those choices said that we had to stay as sirens, as I understand it, being a siren is like signing a pact with the King, isn’t that it ? As humans transformed into magical beings, we are bound to keep it as a secret. I can live with it. As long as I can see you again, and again, and again.”

  


Taehyung was about to cry. Yoongi could tell that he never thought about that.

  


“I’m sure your King cares deeply about you, because he wouldn’t had let Jungkook followed you if it wasn’t the case.”

  


“That’s a yes then ? A real yes ? Despite all the sea shit I said about Ariel when we met ? Or the fact that I have a tail from time to time ? Or the fact that I feel totally safe here by your side ? Or...”

  


But Taehyung couldn’t speak anymore, since Yoongi had his mouth on his, tasting those lovely lips for the first time. He was like a drowning man finally breathing. Until Taehyung whimpered under him and he was ready to throw all of their clothes away.

  


“See, I told you that I could smell rutting from the room.”

  


“By Poseidon, go away Jungkook !!”

  


  


* * *

  


  


“… This was ‘Crosses’ by José Gonzales, I hope you liked it, it was actually a new member of the LHT crew who recommended it for tonight, he said that it reminds him of us somehow and honestly I don’t know why. Ah, it’s good to be back, after two months away I can say that I missed you folks. Did you miss us ? I wonder. I’m joking. Haha. Anyway, next up is one hour playlist made by V, whom you’ll learn to appreciate the musical sensibility, I’m sure of it, starting with ‘Obstacles’ by Syd Matters, see you in an hour.”

  


Yoongi pushed the button to play the songs and cut his microphone, before feeling two hands starting to massage his shoulders.

  


“You really missed this didn’t you...”

  


He turned back to face the siren.

  


“Not that talking all day long, for two months, with your brother about how the fact that we were kind of bonded to each other made it difficult for me, but… yeah. I missed this, and being there with you make it all easier. Trust me.”

  


Taehyung smiled at him and crouched down to make their nose bop each other.

  


“Bonded is a long word, it’s a pre-bond, like, our souls knew each other from another life ? And they recognized each other. Something like that.”

  


“Soulmates, basically.”

  


“Nope, soulmates are destined to each other, if humans romance books are accurate. Soulmates don’t exist in the sirens realm.”

  


“You don’t have a single romantic cell in you,” Yoongi said flatly. “How am I even with you…”

  


“Because we feel safe with each other, and also because siren sex is amazing.”

  


Yoongi blushed, but smirked immediately after.

  


“About that, how about we do some human sex now, after all, we got like one hour free ahead of us.”

  


Taehyung’s eyes started to shine.

  


“Can you do the things you did with your fingers like last time ? I enjoyed that.”

  


“With absolute pleasure.”

  


They both chuckled as they kissed each other.

  


Maybe Ariel didn’t get her happy ending, but Taehyung sure did had his.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay !! Day 2 is over for me :)) I hope you enjoyed that little story, I didn't want to put a lot of information in it as I wanted you to imagine it as you wanted
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry for all the typos and I hope you liked it as much as i did :) 
> 
> For my TaeGiKook AU, don't worry, another chapter is on the way, but i'm focusing on the Taegi Week right now <3
> 
> See you later for day 3 :) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Naomi](https://twitter.com/sutaekk)


End file.
